


Crush

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Sexual Abuse, Strangulation, Unrequited Love, one sided sento/ryuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Left alone and eaten by guilt for his actions, Sento waits for Ryuuga to wake up after Sento had rendered him unconscious during the fight with his father.
Kudos: 17





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For a special someone <3

Everyone had left.

The worst part was, even knowing that Kazumi and Gentoku were disgusted and ashamed of his actions, Sento wasn't too sure he wouldn't repeat the same mistake again. 

He wasn’t too sure he wouldn’t attack Ryuuga in favor of saving his father's life.

Ryuuga could have died, though. He could have died and it would have been Sento's fault. And, unlike with Kazumi's late friend, it hadn't been an accident from lack of self control.

Sento released a slow, long sigh and leaned forward, his head in his hands. He wasn't even sure where Misora or Sawa had gone. Maybe they had also been disgusted by Sento, and left in secret without telling him. That just left Sento and Ryuuga, who had yet to wake from unconsciousness. Sento felt his heart clench uncomfortably.

He wanted Ryuuga to wake up so he could.. What, apologize? 

Would he  _ accept _ an apology? 

Ryuuga Would be right to leave Sento, too, but for whatever reason the idea of Ryuuga leaving him hurt worse than the idea of everyone else leaving combined. 

Sento turned his head to look at the sleeping man from where he sat next to the bed. He had seen Ryuuga in that same position countless times, but had any of them ever been his fault? He raised his hands up, fingers sliding through his hair as he sat up straight again and watched Ryuuga for a few moments. 

“.. Banjou… wake up, I’m going to fix this all.” When Ryuuga woke up, Sento was going to apologize. 

He was going to apologize, and be nicer. Maybe cut back on the childish name calling they had a habit of getting into together. 

Sento reached out, his hand pale and trembling, and took up Ryuuga’s hand in his, giving a quick squeeze before he released it. Ryuuga Was still so, so warm. 

There had always been an intense heat to his skin. Sento had noticed it when Ryuuga had first climbed onto the back of his bike and they had sped off together. Even though his jacket, he could feel how warm he was with the way his firm, hot body pressed against Sento’s from behind, like a portable heating device. 

Sento had only questioned it to himself a few times but always brushed it off as Ryuuga having good circulation, even if it was abnormal. Now, Sento was more likely to believe it was from the influence of Evolt’s DNA, which kind of soured his appreciation of the fact.

It wasn’t Ryuuga’s fault.

Sento reached for his hand again, grip confident and desire to feel his unique heat suddenly growing within Sento. 

He stared down at their hands as his fingers curled around Ryuuga’s. Ryuuga’s hand was warm, the color of his skin like honey. His fingers and knuckles covered in either calluses and scars, unlike Sento’s which were soft and seemingly flawless. Compared to Ryuuga, Sento was pale and clammy, and his circulation had never been the best, so he lacked the same warmth that Ryuuga probably would have had if he were “normal”. 

“Ka… sumi…” Sento looked up, surprised.

“Banjou?” He quickly stood and released Ryuuga’s hand, but was disappointed to see Ryuuga was still asleep, though his lips twitched and his brows had furrowed. He looked troubled. Sento frowned, standing beside him for several moments before he placed a hand to the bed and leaned forward, examining him. 

“Banjou.. Wake up, it’s probably just a nightmare.” He reached up, giving the uninjured side of Ryuuga’s face a gentle tap. His face relaxed, but he didn’t wake. 

Sento sighed again, emotions suddenly riled up. 

It wasn’t like he was jealous of a dead woman. 

It was incredible how she seemed to hold his thoughts even in his sleep. 

Perhaps that was it. 

That Ryuuga and this woman could have had the perfect, normal life as a happy loving couple, if only… 

Sento climbed up onto the bed, settling himself down onto Ryuuga’s knees as he continued to stare down at the sleeping male.

Sento meant Kasumi no bad will, but she was gone, and Sento was here. 

Sento’s mind froze, realization suddenly thundering in his chest. 

Wait…

Could it be that Sento wished it was  _ his _ name coming from Ryuuga’s lips during his unconsciousness? It was strange to think.. 

Sento had never been jealous. Not when he saw couples being intimate out in public, or families doting on one another while passing by. He’d only ever had a mind for his projects. 

“Wake up.. If you don’t, I’ll do that thing you hate.” Sento couldn’t be jealous of a deceased person. She was all Ryuuga had, and she had been gone a while. Shouldn’t he be over her by now? Sento was right there. 

“Hey.. I’m really going to do those things you hate. Don’t you remember how bad you felt the first time? You were so embarrassed you cried!” Sento took Ryuuga’s t-shirt in both fists and raised him up, glaring. However, his head simply flopped forward and his arms remained limp by his side. Sento found himself beginning to shake a little, trying to think of any other threats he could make that might  _ somehow  _ make Ryuuga magically regain consciousness. 

He released Ryuuga, letting him fall the short distance back onto the bed, and rose to his feet on the bed, looking around for the basket of special toys Misora had sitting around. 

Sometimes, very rarely, they had needed to do emergency live streams for extra money at the insistence of Owner. In a few of those rare times, they had been coerced into performing sexually for Misora’s audience. Masked of course, so no one knew their identities. 

It had been the idea of Isuru--

No,  _ Evolt _ .

Thinking back on it, it made sense.. There never had been emergency bills to pay or rent to make, it had just been another one of Evolt’s sick games. 

Ryuuga had been so embarrassed the first time he exchanged a hurried, sloppy hand job with Sento. It only got worse when Misora showed up with some toys for them to test. 

Afterwards, Ryuuga locked himself in the bathroom for the better part of the night, and Sento couldn’t understand why he felt so ashamed. 

The actions they performed in the live streams had never gone beyond touching or kissing, and Misora had never been physically involved, to keep her “Idol Purity”. Everything they had done had been either with their hands, Misora’s toys, or their mouths, and Ryuuga would always be a depressed lump in some corner after. 

Perhaps it was because Sento had been used to it by then, it didn’t register to him why Ryuuga would be so upset. He had even mocked him about it before, assuming that because Ryuuga had been in a relationship that he’d probably gotten off with another person plenty of times. 

Sento settled back down on the bed, unable to find the basket. His eyes fell onto Ryuuga again and he grabbed the end of Ryuuga’s shirt, shoving it up to expose his stomach and chest.

Maybe if Sento got rough, Ryuuga would wake up. Ryuuga understood roughness. 

Shifting onto one knee, Sento tugged the blankets off and tossed them to the side, before planting his knees on either side of Ryuuga. Ryuuga’s face had gone from troubled to relaxed.

Was he still dreaming, or had that portion of his sleep ended? Sento reached down, placing a hand to Ryuuga’s belly for a moment, just feeling the way his warm skin barely moved with every breath he took. 

“Banjou…” His hand curled into a fist, and he moved downwards, yanking off both his pants and underwear, leaving him exposed. 

This wasn’t okay. 

This wasn’t okay, but as Sento was reaching down, taking Ryuuga in his hand to fondle, he wished he would wake up and stop Sento. 

“You can stop me… You’re stronger than me, you know that.  _ I _ know that. Do you really want me to-- to--” Of course Ryuuga wouldn’t want Sento to be touching him. Ryuuga wouldn’t want Sento to be touching him even if he were conscious, especially after Sento  _ attacked _ him. 

Sento began to stroke Ryuuga, his other hand raising up to feel more of his chest and stomach for that specific heat and softness he possessed. Ryuuga let out a small, nearly inaudible noise, his cheeks growing slightly red. 

Ryuuga was a blusher. 

Even in normal arguments, his face would turn a brilliant crimson. 

Sento scooted back, spreading Ryuuga’s legs before he raised a hand to his mouth and licked his fingers for a moment, lowering them to Ryuuga’s hole where he began to massage the muscle into relaxation. The longer Ryuuga stayed motionless, the more upset Sento found himself feeling. 

If he would just wake up already, Sento could stop. 

If he would just fucking wake up, Sento would--

Sento shoved his finger in, and Ryuuga made a small noise of discomfort in the back of his throat. This was the first time they had been  _ this _ close. Despite having kissed or gotten each other off on cam, Sento had always been the one to penetrate himself with the toys, because Ryuuga would have always been incapable of staying still or not crying out of embarrassment. 

There had been a time when, off camera, Sento had threatened to get Ryuuga  _ used  _ to it so he wouldn’t be left alone with that kind of burden, but the look in Ryuuga’s eyes had made him stop before he could even get Ryuuga’s pants down. 

Pushing his finger in deeper, Sento quickly squeezed in a second and began to curl them, making shallow thrusting motions to ease the tightness. He glanced up, noticing that Ryuuga’s brows had once again furrowed. He mumbled quietly, and for a moment, Sento considered stopping. He could back away and redress Ryuuga, pretend it never happened; Just another secret to keep to himself, for the rest of his life.

Then he remembered how Kasumi’s name had fallen from Ryuuga’s lips, and Sento felt that nasty jealousy take hold of him once again. 

How long had he wanted to fuck Ryuuga, really? 

The first time he had made Ryuuga come? 

Maybe it had gone as far back as to the moment they had first met, when Sento had seen the relief on Ryuuga’s face after he had said he believed him, and let him climb onto his motorcycle, bodies close. 

Everyone else had already left. 

If Ryuuga was going to hate him, too, then Sento was going to make sure he  _ really _ hated him. 

Sento pulled his fingers out and scooped Ryuuga’s legs up, hands gripping onto his thighs. The skin dipped inwards where his fingers held onto, soft like mochi despite his toned body and muscle. Perhaps he was getting soft from a lack of regular work out? They fought plenty, but Ryuuga didn’t have the routine he had most likely had when he was a boxer. 

Sento’s thumbs pressed inwards, gently massaging circles into his thighs for a moment or two as he marveled at the softness, before slipping forward and pulling Ryuuga forward, positioning one of Ryuuga’s legs around his waist. 

Ryuuga was in no way light, though. The dead weight was heavy, but Sento managed to get them situated and quickly used his free hand to free his rapidly stiffening cock from his jeans, giving Ryuuga one last tug so he could press himself against Ryuuga’s barely prepared entrance. 

It was hot. 

Sento exhaled slowly, his eyes falling shut as he was slowly enveloped in Ryuuga’s heat, centimeter by centimeter. It didn’t help at all that Ryuuga was growing tense below, a small cry stuck in his throat.

He had, of course, thought about Ryuuga beyond the thoughts a friend should have about their friend several times, either when masturbating alone or during the cam shows, with Ryuuga’s dick in his hand. He had always been tempted to see if he could get away with taking it a step further, but Ryuuga, though confident, had a certain fragile vulnerability to him, and Sento found he couldn’t risk the fragile bond they carried for his own carnal desires, even if their provocative situation had been dubious to begin with. 

Sento’s head fell back and he moaned softly as he began to rock his way in, not wanting Ryuuga to tear despite the dryness and lack of preparation. He felt so good, it was hard to control himself, though. Sento grit his teeth, knees trembling as desire began to unfold in him. He needed to feel more, and he needed it  _ now _ . 

“Banjou… Banjou..” Sento wasn’t sure who he was whispering to, but Ryuuga’s name was on his tongue, a desire that needed release;

Ryuuga, on the other hand, was definitely feeling the penetration. His face screwed up, and he let out a miserable moan of pain, his hands shifting on the bed. Instead of pulling out like any rational person, Sento grabbed Ryuuga’s wrists and leaned in, pinning them to his sides as he felt himself fully enter Ryuuga. Then, he shifted his hips back and slammed. 

Ryuuga’s eyes snapped open and he choked out a scream, tears of pain already formed in the corner of his eyes. Sento ignored him, his thrusts going from shallow to deep and hard, anxiety and self loathing setting in heavily. 

This was awful.

This was a mistake. 

Ryuuga flailed under his hold, his body shaking as Sento gripped his wrists harder, not letting him up or pull away. 

Their eyes met, Sento’s ringed with red and narrowed, and Ryuuga’s glassy and confused and filled with pain. Then, Sento found himself full of doubt 

What was he doing? 

This was--

How could he be--

_ And _ Ryuuga had woken up.

Ryuuga had woken up to Sento raping him. 

Above, Sento heard the specific sound of two sets of heeled shoes cracking against the floor of the cafe. Panic surged through Sento and his hands shot out, wrapping around Ryuuga’s neck carelessly. If he was loud someone might notice…! 

He continued to thrust into Ryuuga, squeezing with just enough pressure to try and knock him back out. Ryuuga’s hands came up, twitching and weak. He had just woken up and was likely to be gripped by shock and pain; He couldn’t get a proper grip on Sento’s arms or wrist to push him off as he struggled to breath, body thrashing weakly on the bed to get free. 

Sento was horrified by himself to realize that a part of him enjoyed it the feeling of power over another. For once in his life as Sento Kiryuu, it was  _ him _ who was in control. Not Evolt masquerading as a friendly cafe owner, not Misora as his concerned but domineering friend, and not the fools who ran the military. 

_ Sento _ had the power. 

And Ryuuga was his. 

Sento’s hands continued to crush and squeeze, thumbs pressing together between Ryuuga’s adams apple and the the dip of his collar bone. Ryuuga had gone rigid by then, lips parted and mouth hanging open, a line of saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth and down the side of his face. Sento felt himself coming inside Ryuuga as his body clenched and convulsed; Sento had never felt anything so  _ amazing. _ Then, Ryuuga went still, horrid choking noises ceasing, and it was just sudden enough to knock Sento out of the afterglow he had fallen into. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he released the hold he had around Ryuuga’s neck, his hands beginning to shake. 

Ryuuga wasn’t breathing. 

Sento stared, the warm, cozy sated feeling that had fallen over him slowly beginning to disintegrate into frigid horror and regret. 

“B-banjou..?” Panic was beginning to replace logic. Sento pulled out and leaned over him, hands to his shoulders as he gave him a shake.

Ryuuga’s body shook gently with each shake, but otherwise didn’t move. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do?!

Sento didn’t want any of this, he didn’t  _ mean _ any of this, he had just wanted Ryuuga to wake up!

Think.

Think, think, think, think, thi--

Sento launched himself forward and hands to his chest and pressing down firmly as he began to try and resuscitate him. Back and forth in a pattern, Sento worked. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening. What had he  _ done _ ?!

“Please… please, please, please,  _ please!!” _

Sento leaned in, about to press his lips against Ryuuga’s once more before suddenly he gasped, his body flailing. He coughed, lungs working to pull in air, and Sento felt himself sagging in relief over him, tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn’t help but yank Ryuuga into his arms and hold him close. Ryuuga continued to sputter, limp. 

“S-sento…?”

Ryuuga’s voice was small, almost childlike in tone. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, confused, before his eyes slid shut and he fell unconscious again with a little whimper. 

Sento slowly eased him back down onto the bed and leaned back, tucking himself into his pants again before he jumped from the bed. 

The sheets beneath Ryuuga were dampened with sweat, and between his legs there were was mix of blood and--

Sento swallowed, wondering what he should do when he heard the sound of the refrigerator door being opened. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh u KNOW he dead


End file.
